TWGOK: Keima's Destiny
by Infinite Fiction Writer
Summary: After returning from the past, Keima comes into possession of a mysterious cube with mystical abilities and is soon met by an old man claiming to be his grandfather on his mother side. And he's a Jedi? How will Keima deal with this mysterious cube and his love life while learning to master his found abilities. Multiple uni-fanfic. OOC Keima. Paring undecided, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Purpose.**_

 _ **On the shore of Maijima.**_

Keima Katsuragi laid on the sandy beach as his consciousness return to him. He slowly opened his eyes and began to scan his surroundings. He was quick to notice the six ladies around. Yui Goido, who held the goddess Mars with in her, Kanon Nakagawa, who held the goddess Apollo inside of her, Tenri Ayukawa, who held the goddess Diana within her, Shiori Shiomiya, who held the goddess Minerva within her, Tsukiyo Kujyo, who held the goddess Vulcan within her, and finally Ayumi Takahara, who held the goddess Mercury with her. These six girls, along with Keima have been extremely busy over the last few weeks. From restoring the goddess' powers, to traveling back in time and ending Keima's contract with Elsie.

The God of Conquest quickly placed a hand on his neck to see if the collar that bonded Elsie with him was there, but to his joy, it was no longer there. He was about to talk to the group of host that held the Jupiter sisters inside of them, but as he was about to speak, Keima was struck in the head by an object.

"Ow!" Keima said as he nursed his head that received the unexpected blow.

"Darling! Are you alright?!" Yui stated she rushed to his side.

"Yeah, I'm alright. What the heck hit me?" Keima asked as he looked around and spotted a strange cube nearby him. It appeared to be made of glass, but it had this ominous light blue glow about it.

"What on earth is this thing?" Keima thought to himself as he picked up this ominous cube. His gut was telling him that this cube was nothing good and was about to throw it into the ocean, when it began to glow and unleashed a blinding blue light. The group was forced to cover their eyes in order to protect their vision. Once the light subsided the group looked towards the cube once their vision adjust and began to wonder what this cube was.

"It appears that you have many questions about that cube in your hands, Keima." A male voice stated, surprising the group. The group turned to the source of the voice and spotted an elderly man wearing tannish robes over his body with a brown cloak covering his body. The mysterious man began to approached the group, which caused Apollo and Mars to take over their host and grew instantly defensive.

"Woah, easy ladies. I mean you no harm." The older man stated as he held his hands up showing nothing in them.

"What business do you have with us?" Mars stated as she was not about to let her guard down for a moment.

"Can't an elderly man visit his grandson?"

"What?" The group stated as the elderly man reached in his pocket and pulled out a photo.

"I am your grandfather, Keima, Toyo Hitsugi. I'm from your mother's side." The elderly man said as he offered the photo to his supposed grandson. Keima approached the man and took the photograph. He instantly remembered this image as the same one his grandmother on his mother's side had, but his grandfather in the photo was damaged, however the image in his hand was in perfect condition. The young man in the photo, was holding a young Mari Katsuragi in his hands as his grandmother stood next to them in the family photo.

"You're my grandfather? But mother told me you died when she was really young?" Keima stated.

"My allegiance to the Jedi order, forced me to leave your grandmother in other to fight in a war that spanned the Galaxy. If I could, I would have stayed." Toyo said. He looked towards the group and saw many confused faces.

"War that spanned the Galaxy? Jedi? Excuse me, what on earth are you talking about?" Keima asked.

"There is much we need to discuss, however can we go meet my daughter. You ladies. You should come along. I have a feeling that you and your goddess will play a key role in the upcoming events thanks to that cube in Keima's hands." Toyo stated surprising the group as he had knowledge of the goddesses. The elderly man began to walk, with Keima and the others following behind.

 _ **Katsuragi Residents.**_

Mari was know for many things. She was a loving housewife. The kind hostess of Café Grandpa, and the loving mother of her two children, Eri and Keima Katsuragi. However there exist another side of her, very few get to witness and live to tell the tale. Mari Katsuragi, before she was married, was a member of a biker gang and had earned the title of The Snow witch of the mountain pass, and right now the snow witch was awaken and awaiting the return of her beloved son who had not been seen for a few day. She was going to give her son quite a piece of her mind once she saw him. When she heard the door opening, Mari immediately rushed towards the doorway, ready to give Keima the lecture of a lifetime.

"Katsuragi Keima!" Mari shouted, but she was stopped in her tracks when she noticed the group of girls Keima brought home. She was shocked that Keima had so many female friends, but her eyes shifted to the hooded figure next to them. Her eyes couldn't believe what was in front of them when the man removed his hood.

"Hello my child. It's been quite some time since I last saw you. You've grown into a very beautiful woman." Toyo stated to the housewife who was holding back tears.

"How? Mama said you died?" Mari said in pure shock. Toyo walked up to his daughter and embraced her for the first time in decades.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through life without a father to guide you. If it had been up to me, I would have stayed, but I had to leave the planet and fight for my order." Toyo noticed a very confused look on his daughter's face.

"Mari, there's a lot your mother and I hid from you. Please sit down this will be a lot to take in. I also have some information you'll want to hear about, regarding your son and some recent changes to his life." Toyo said as he looked at Keima who knew what he meant. The recent noise had woken up Eri Katsuragi, who was formerly Elucia de Lute Ima, until recently when she alter reality to officially become a member of the family. The only ones who knew this fact were Eri and Keima. The group of ten entered the living room and Toyo began to speak.

The elderly man told the group that he is a member of the Jedi order, which currently are the guardian of peace in the Galactic Republic. He told them the tale of how he accidentally made a hyperspace jump to deep uncharted space, where earth resides and crash landed only to be found by Mari's mother and nurses him back to health. Over time the two began to fall in love and eventually the two got married, even though it was against the Jedi code. Eventually Toyo adopted his new Japanese name and lived happily with his wife and daughter.

That was until a war broke out between the galactic republic and the Sith empire. He was forced to go back to charted space and for the last three decades, he was fighting in a seemingly endless war against the Sith, until recently when a truce was announce between the two governments and he was relieved of his duty as a general. They didn't believe much of what Toyo stated until he used the force to levitate the group of nine up in the air with the force and brought out a star map to show where earth was in relation to the rest of the Galaxy.

Toyo then began to explain to Mari the situation regarding Keima and his contract with a demon on collecting loose souls. Keima decided to take over and spill the beans as his contract was over and he wasn't in danger of being decapitated anymore, but he did lie a little. He stated that he help the girls with loose souls inside of them with their personal problem to get the loose soul out, which was not lying from a certain point of view. Though he did keep a secret of just how many girls he had helped.

Needless to say, Mari was shocked her son was able to keep such a secret under her radar. Keima then began to explain the whole situation with the goddesses and how he had to restore their power within a week in order to save Kanon who was stabbed. The girls who were angry at him earlier for being a six timing bastard now eased up a bit after learning this it was either get the loose soul out or be decapitated, but they were still jealous that he messed around with other women. When Keima finished his story he could see that his mother wasn't happy that both her parents and son kept such secrets from her, but she forgave her son and gave him a hug.

"You should tell me the next time you get in trouble. Mama pretty strong you know." Mari stated to her son who just remained silent. Toyo sense that Mari was hurt by his information and he wished he could have been with her throughout her life, but he had his duties.

"Now that everyone has been brought up to speed, their is the matter at hand that has to be attended to. Keima that cube in your hands will become the bane of your existence. To put it in simple terms, this cube is going to mess up your life. It called the cube of destiny and it's quite infamous. There are many rumors surrounding this cube, but one thing is for certain, it has the power to change reality itself. It can cause anything from giving its users unnatural abilities to tearing open portals to different dimensions. And unfortunately you are now stuck with this device." Keima decided to simply take the cube and throw it out the window. The God of Conquest then proceeded to shut the window close before returning to his spot.

"Keima, check your right hand." The Jedi stated. Keima looked down in horror and saw the cube was back in his hand. He look towards the window and saw it was still shut.

"You can attempt to get rid of it, hell you could throw it into a black hole and it will come back. The only thing you can do is prepare yourself for the event to come." Toyo stated to his grandson.

"I think I know where you're going with this. You want me to join your order, and train me, am I correct? But you just explained that this Jedi order trains from birth and I am well beyond the age of recruitment." Keima stated.

"You would be correct under normal circumstances, but the last war we had with the Sith empire was devastating to our order and the Jedi numbers are dangerously low. The Jedi high council had decided to forgo the age restrictions and even lifted the ban on love within the order. Some members with strong enough connections to the force are recommended to take on multiple wives so our numbers can grow back fast." The six goddesses host blushed at the mention of multiple wives.

"Keima I'm not gonna force you to join, but I would highly recommend. You have a very strong connection with the force. Your God of conquest mode is but a mere fraction of the full potential you could unlock with the correct training. These skill will improve your chance of survival in the obstacles that the Cube will throw at you. I just want the best for you Keima." Toyo said. The God of conquest thought for what seem like several minutes before he gave an answer.

"I'll do it. I will join this order you speak of." Keima stated. He knew that if what this older man was telling about the cube was right, he was screwed royally anyway, so he should take a few precautionary measures against the cube. If all went well, then perhaps he could gain a significant upgrade to his God of conquest mode and clear more games even faster. These words brought a smile to the old man face who got up.

"Excellent Keima. We will leave and begin training immediately. I'm not too sure how much time we have until the cube activities, but I'll use this time to train you as best I can. Ladies, if any of you wanted to say something before we leave, now would be the time. This is the last time you'll see this Keima. I plan on completely rebuilding him. He 'will' become a different man when I'm through." They began to speak on how they would be here for him once he came back to school and would continue to try and win his heart. Tenri even stated that she refused to have the plan Keima laid out in his letter to her, be her end. These words were a bit too much for Mari who was about to faint she couldn't believe that her son, who was a social-introvert, had so many women they cared for him. Hell, one of the was the idol Kanon for crying out loud.

"Now that we're are all set, we should get going and ladies I do believe it time you head out as well. Look at the time." Toyo stated as he pointed towards the clock and it showed that it was almost 5:00 am.

The grandson and grandfather duo said their goodbyes to the group and quickly left. Keima requested that they make a quick stop toward a certain girls home.

 _ **Kosaka resident.**_

Chihiro Kosaka had gotten up bright and early this morning. There were many questions she had about recent events that occurred around her. She was still reeling over having her heart broken by the supposed loser of the school and then having to help him with seducing her best friend and even then she didn't know what was going on.

"Hurry up! I've finished two games while waiting for you." A voice said surprising her. She looked towards the gate of her house and noticed two figures. One of them she didn't recognized thanks to the hood he was wearing, but she did see that this figure was on a bike of some sort. Chihiro shifted her eyes to the second figure and instantly knew who it was thanks to the glow of his PFP.

"Katsuragi? You! What's your problem!?"

"Chihiro, I'm sorry." Keima stated as he bowed his head to her.

"W-what?" Chihiro couldn't believe the sight before her. She would have expected Keima to be the last person to bow to her, especially after he tore her heart apart after she confessed to him.

"During the Mai-high festival I said things I never meant to. I was in a very desperate race against time and I was forced to close you out of the problem, but even against my best attempts I involved you yet again. I don't expect you to forgive. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me dead, but I refuse to allow this situation to continue without me apologizing. So again I'm sorry." Keima stated before he raised his head. Chihiro would have dismissed this apologize as nothing more than hot air, but she noticed the look in Keima's eyes and saw that he was sincere.

For once his eyes were looking at her with his full emotions. Chihiro looked down at her feet debating whether or not to accept the apology. He had hurt her, but she could tell that he was also hurt by the events the occurred on the roof. There was still one thing she had to know. She wanted to know why he did that. He said he was in a race against time for something, but she had to know what the details were.

"Katsuragi, please tell me why you did that. I know it involves Ayumi and Yui. Please tell me."

"I'm sorry Chihiro, I can't allow you to get anymore involved with this matter then you are. If anything were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, knowing I was the one that got you involved."

"Keima, we need to get going. Remember were running against the clock with that damned cube."

"Right." Keima stated as he got on the bike.

"Hey wait! Tell me what's going on?!" Chihiro demanded as she saw she was being left out of the loop yet again.

"If you really want to know, then ask Ayumi or Yui. They'll tell you if your for certain you want to know the truth."'Keima said as he stared at the brown hair girl that honestly fell in love with him.

"Why can't you tell me right now?!"

"Because I want to protect you! Chihiro I think I'm honestly starting to fall in-aaahhh!" Keima was cut off by his own screaming as Toyo activated the speeder bike and took off at breakneck speed, leaving behind a bewildered Chihiro.

As the two were dashing through the early morning hours, they soon approached the Akanemaru, but someone caught Keima's attention. It was Nikaido sensed or rather Dokuro. Keima asked Toyo to stop the bike so he could confront her before he began his training.

The two began to speak and Nikaido stated that she was gonna stop teaching and brought out a box, full of Keima's confiscated PFPs she had, but was shocked when Keima rejected them.

"I'll take them back when I see you in class the next time I come in." Keima stated.

"But I told you I'm quitting teaching. My role is done." Nikaido said as she looked at her Onii-chan.

"And I don't see that as a good reason for you to quit. You're a great teacher and if anything, with your mission complete, you've earned a chance at a normal life. Plus if I come back and I don't have you as a teacher, Onii-Chan will become very sad." Keima said as he smiled at Nikaido who had a slight blush on her face.

"Alright, I'll continue to teach, but don't expect me to go easy on you when you come back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Later."

"Ah, good luck, Onii-chan." Nikaido said as Keima got on Toyo's bike and sped off.

 _ **An hour later.**_

After traveling for more than an hour in the speeder bike, Toyo lead Keima into the mountains of Japan. They headed towards a specific mountain with the insides hollowed out and found a staircase made of stone. The eventually made their way towards a temple like structure and Keima saw this hallway but something began to scream inside of him that there was more to this hallway and what laid at the end of it. Toyo place his hand on a wall and the hallway began to glow with a very bright white light and a wall of fog appeared in the entrance of the hallway.

"Keima, this is your final chance to turn away. Once we begin, I will not stop training you until you are a fully fledged Jedi. Inside of this room behind the fog, is an area where the force is extremely strong. You will not age physically nor will you feel the urge to sleep or eat, but time is significantly slower inside. We will be spending a lot of time inside." Toyo said as he could sense the doubt in Keima's heart and wanted to make sure that this was something he wanted.

"I'm ready. We don't have much time right. Let's get started. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll finish and the more time I'll have for my games." Toyo smiled as he saw Keima travel through the fog. He quickly followed after.

 _ **One month late**_ _ **r, Maijima Private High School.**_

An entire month has passed sinceanyone hear anything from Keima and people were starting to worry. Nikaido was in the middle of a class session when the doors to her classroom opened up and a certain God of conquest entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late." Keima stated as he took his seat and took into the class. Nikaido went back to teaching but after several minutes of hearing only herself speak she stopped and turned to Keima and was shocked to see him paying attention to her without his PFP out.

"Uh, Katsuragi, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm a little sore, but other then that I feel fine. Why are you asking me this? Do I look ill Nikaido-sensei?" Keima stated.

"Well you're not playing your games, so I figured something must be seriously wrong with you. And you're being way too polite for my taste." By now the entire class was watching. Keima removed the gloves on his hands and showed that they were wrapped in bandages.

"Remember when I said I was sore. I couldn't play my games right now if I tried. And before you ask, these injuries will heal quickly so I'll be fine. Now then I believe you have a lesson to teach Nikaido-sensei." Keima said as he gave her a smile which shocked the entire classroom.

"Otamegane is showing respect for a teacher?!" A male student said in pure shock.

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Keima?!" Ayumi shouted as she pointed to Keima.

"Ayumi, I assure you that I am in fact the same Keima. As for my serious personality shift, I guess you could say I did some serious soul searching." Keima didn't realize that people thought so little of him, it actually hurt him a little.

"Nii-sama! Please be normal! This is too weird!" Eri said as she didn't like this change in her brother.

"Okay this is too much for me. For the rest of the lesson you're in study hall." Nikaido said as she sat down. She wasn't even certain that this person was her Onii-chan. As study hall was starting Keima was suddenly surrounded by Ayumi, Eri, Chihiro, and Miyako. The two were asking what was wrong with him and wanted to know what he was doing for the past month that caused him to change into another person, but before he could answer the group hear some sort of beeping coming from Keima. The Jedi in training reached into his pocket and pulled out a small circular device. He pushed a button on the device and a hologram of Toyo appeared.

"Keima, my boy! I have good news! The shipment from the Republic should be arriving within the next hour. I'm gonna send you the schematics for your hilts so you can use them while constructing your blades." The hologram stated as Keima saw he received a transmission. He pressed a button on the side and out came a 3D hologram of the blueprints he designed earlier.

"Still, Keima, you could have made your hilts look a little better. They're pretty bland." Toyo commented.

"If they're simple, then their repairs should be as well." Keima stated.

"I can't argue with that logic, just remember to have the energy flowing in the right direction otherwise you'll lose your hand. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you, master." Keima stated as he ended the transmission. He turned his attention to the other who were now curious what that thing in his hands was and what the heck the man was talking about with him.

"I'm afraid I will not disclose that information to you ladies. Sorry."

"Huh? Why are you hiding things again?" Chihiro had ask Yui and Ayumi about what was going on with them and Keima and was shocked to learn the truth. Demons, Goddesses and whatnots, it was still very confusing, but she now didn't despise Keima like she once did for breaking her heart, knowing he was in a rush to save Kanon's life.

"Well to put it simply, this matter is personal between me and my grandfather and before you asked Ayumi, it does not have anything to do with our situation I assure you." Keima stated as the group suddenly heard the bell ring signaling the end of the hour and the beginning of lunch. Ayumi was going to offer Keima some food from her secret stash of calories and possibly get him to spill the beans about what was going on, but when she looked towards him, he was gone. It was as if he vanished.

"Eh? Nii-sama? Where'd you go?" Eri looked around for her twin, but was really confused when she saw no one at his desk. She swore he was there a mere seconds ago.

 _ **Meanwhile on the roof**_ _ **.**_

Keima activated his transponder placed it on the ground. Thirty seconds later a pod descended from the sky and deployed a parachute before it landed safely on the transponder. Keima quickly opened the pod and took out a bag containing all the parts he need. The boy reached into his pocket and brought out a small glass container holding inside of it two green crystals that were glowing with a calming light. Keima sat down on a patch of grass that was on the roof and opened the bag full of parts. He also released the green crystal from their glass container.

With seemingly nothing acting on the items in front of Keima, they suddenly began to float in the air. To the Jedi in training, there was nothing in existence except for the parts he was holding using the force and himself. Keima had no clue how much time had passed, but when he was finished two cylindrical objects were floating in front of him. Without wasting a single second, Keima grasp the lightsabers and began to inspect his work. He based the hilts on a transparent hilt design which displayed the blade's energy fluctuating within. The hilts featured a set of black plates next to the transparent sections of the hold. The activator is simple red button located on a silver ring around the hilt, approximately halfway along its length. The blade emitters featured a slanted, wrap-around guard that was aesthetically similar to emitter shrouds, rather than the standard emitters. **_(It's basically Starkiller's lightsabers from the force unleashed 2.)_**

Keima stood up and pressed the activator on his lightsabers and two 1.5 meter long green blades of plasma appeared. He began to feel the saber to make sure that it was working properly and wasn't gonna blow up in his hands. Luckily for him, it appeared that everything was working fine.

"Nii-sama?" Eri calling out to her brother cause Keima's attention to shift over to her and he saw eight pairs of eyes gazing on him. The five goddesses hosts that went to his school along with his sister, Chihiro, and Nikaido. They were all staring at the God of conquest and with his two new items in his hands. Keima quickly extinguished his lightsabers and hid the hilts behind his back.

"Oh, hey ladies, uh I didn't need you there." Keima was moving backwards away from the group, but they were slowly enclosing him. The pink hair idol was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Keima-kun, what are those things in your hands?" The goddesses host didn't noticed the cylindrical object on Toyo's waist when they first met and as such, had no knowledge on the recently created weapons.

"Well, they're a...something." Keima stated much to the annoyance to the group. The God of Conquest suddenly felt his lightsabers being pulled out of his hand by an invisible force. He looked toward Tsukiyo and noticed that the doll Luna was moving by herself.

"Vulcan! Stop it!" Keima shouted as he tried to hold on to the sabers, but due to his weaken status, the hilts escaped his grip. They would have landed in the girl's possession if it were not for the fact that Keima used the force to take back the metal hilts, much to the shock of Vulcan who was beaten in a game of an invisible tug of war between her telekinesis vs the force.

"Keima, what's the big deal! Why are you hiding stuff from us again. I thought you were over that. We even told Chihiro everything while you were away!" Ayumi stated as she was angry. Keima removed his glasses and now dawned a very serious look on his face surprising the group.

"Very well. I will treat you with he respected you deserved. Please note I do cherish all of you very deeply in my heart, the demons, loose souls and goddesses are one thing, but the recent changes to my life are a completely different, which for your own safety, you shouldn't get involved. Especially because of this damned cube." Keima stated as he brought out the Cube of Destiny, which was now glowing very brightly, signaling that it was about to awaken, according to the information his grandfather had learned. Before the group could protest, the bell rang and lunch came to an end.

 _ **Later on.**_

Keima was currently sitting in Kodama class with his eyes closed. For some reason, he felt a disturbance in the force, so he decided to meditate and see if he could sense the source of the disturbance. Lost in his meditation, Keima failed to notice Kodama calling him to translate a phrase in English.

"Katsuragi! Hey Katsuragi! Are you listening to me?!" The English teacher shouted. He placed a shoulder on Keima, breaking the young Jedi's concentration.

"Oh, Kodama-sensei, I apologize for my actions. I'm not feeling the best. May I go to the nurse's office?" Keima asked as he wanted to meditate and try to find the source of the disturbance, but Kodama wasn't gonna have any of it.

"Oh, the one day you forget you game console and you suddenly feel sick, something doesn't add up?" Kodama said sarcastically. Keima lifted one of his hands up and moved it slightly.

"You will let me go to the Nurse's office." Keima stated as he used the Jedi Mind trick and it worked like a charm.

"I will allow you to go to the nurse's office. Come on Katsuragi, go to the nurse's office and rest up." Kodama stated as he moved away from Keima and began to teach the class ago while the class wonder what just happened. One second Kodama was adamantly opposed to allow Keima to leave and the next he's telling him to move.

"Thank you sensei." The Otoshigami got up from his desk and left the classroom. Four girls in the classroom were gonna confront Keima later on and wanted to learn what he did with Kodama.

 _ **After Sch**_ _ **ool.**_

The goddesses hosts along with Eri and Chihiro were currently heading towards Café Grandpa, otherwise known as the Katsuragi residence and we're going to confront their friend they haven't seen for over a month and we're gonna learn just what happened to him. However once they arrived, they found Tenri, or rather Diana sitting down waiting for them. Once they were gather, Diana informed the group that Keima was not home and had leave moments before she arrived and had no leads on where he could be. That was when Chihiro suggested that they used the goddesses powers of flight and search for him via the air and thanks to this idea, the did locate him along with his grandfather.

 _ **Meanwhil**_ _ **e with the Jedi.**_

Keima headed home immediately after school ended and gave his mother a hug after not seeing her for a long time. Before she could recover from the shock, Keima stated that he had to go meet up with Toyo for some additional training, but he would be back in time for dinner. And with that he used a speeder bike his grandfather gave him as a gift and headed towards their training area near the outskirts of the city. Once he arrived, Keima found his grandfather setting up the area for today's training session.

"Master Toyo." Keima said to announce his presence.

"My boy, I see that you've successfully constructed your lightsabers. Congratulations are in order." Toyo stated as he noticed the black hilts on his side.

"Thank you, Master Toyo. So what's today's training. I hope it's not long. It's been forever since I've played any games." Keima said as Toyo extended his hand out and launched several deadly torrents of force lightning out of his hand.

"Force Lightning?! I thought that was a Sith ability?" Keima was shocked to learn his master had such a dark ability in his arsenal.

"It is generally considered a dark side ability, but it is possible to use this skill and not succumb to the dark side of the force. After all the force is a tool and any tool can be used for either good or evil. It all depends on how you use the power." Toyo stated as he didn't view the force as good vs evil or even light vs dark. The force is fueled by emotions and sense of mind. Toyo was confident that Keima's heart could deal with this and not become corrupt.

It took several attempts, but soon enough Force Lightning began to arc from his fingertip. They used wooden logs as their test subjects. Originally the lightning was only strong enough to leave burn marks on the logs, but after an hour of nonstop training, the lightning was already powerful enough to cause their training logs to explode into a shower of splinters. It was sometime within this hour that Keima sensed that they gained a few spectators. He looked toward his master who only motion for him to continue the training.

Keima decided to remove the top part of his robes as it was getting too warm from the training. This allowed The girls see that his chest had several bandages around it, but the most shocking part, was how well toned Keima was now. He was slightly bigger in size, but his muscles were very well defined now. The group had to hold back Yui, who was about to pounce on the boy.

"Hey! You can come out now! I'm finished training for today, so If you have something to say to me, now is the time." Keima shouted towards the area where his observers were watching. All but one came out from hiding, that was until Shiori felt herself being lifted up by an invisible force and brought next to the revealed group.

"Even though I was quite adamant about not getting involved, you still are trying to mess around in my affairs. Please cease this investigation of yours." Keima stated coldly much to the shock of the group. One of the goddesses had enough of this behavior.

"Katsuragi Keima." Diana took over Tenri and approached the God of Conquest. "You have thirty seconds to explain yourself." Diana was now mere inches away from Keima.

"Diana, it for the best if you and your host do not get involved. It's the easiest way for me to protect you all from events to come. It's dangerous being near me."

"And you think we can't handles ourselves? We're goddesses for heaven's sake. I'm sure we can handle anything that will come our way, especially if we work together. We're your friends right?" He was about to think of a way out of this situation before the Cube of Destiny suddenly flew out of his orange backpack, where he stored it, and it began to spin rapidly while unleashing a bright blue pulsating light.

"Hit the deck!" Keima shouted as he tackled Diana and used himself to protect her. Minerva took over Shiori and erected a barrier over the other girls, while Toyo simply stood by with hand hand on his silver lightsaber hilt. The Cube unleashed several light blue waves of energy before returning to the orange backpack.

"Diana! Tenri! Are you alright?!" Keima asked the girl he was on top of and the goddess was shocked to hear so much concern in his voice. Her eyes drifted downward towards the recently changed body and fought the urge to rub his chest. She quickly recomposed herself and spoke.

"I believe so. Uh, Katsuragi, you're a little bit too close." Diana stated as she had a slight blush to her face.

"Sorry about that. Is everyone else alright? No one is missing anything or gained anything?" Keima got off of Tenri and shifted his attention to the other who reported that they were fine.

"Katsuragi, what the hell was that?!" Chihiro shouted clearly trying to make sense of the recent events.

"I have no idea." Keima response. "This is why I'm trying to distance myself. To protect you. I have no clue what this device is capable of and I don't want to cause you any harm." The Jedi stated as he finally came out with the truth.

"The thought of any of you getting hurt, because of me is my number one fear. I'm going to ask for a favor from all of you. I can see that you will not stop until I give you truth so can you come and meet me at my family's café in two days, for dinner where I'll tell you everything." To Keima's surprise, the girls agreed and gave him the time he need to prepare. In actuality he was ready to let them know the truth, because it seemed that they were destined to be a part of this, but he had to first find out just what in the new hell did that cube do.

 _ **The Next Day.**_

Keima had removed his bandages from his body and was ready to spend the whole day gaming in the middle of class. He spend quite a bit of time trying to figure out. He said good morning to the rest of his class as he sat down and noticed that Kanon wasn't here. She must of be busy Keima thought to himself. As he brought out his PFP, the young Jedi began to play while was listening to Nikaido make an announcement.  
"Now, quiet everyone. I have some announcement. We have two transfer students joining us and someone will be shadowing me for the rest of the year as a student teacher for her final examination." Keima nearly dropped his PFP when he saw the trio in his class.

"Hello my name is Ayukawa Tenri, I hope we can get along." The black hair girl said as she greeted the class. Keima shifted his eyes from his childhood friend to a woman he didn't think he ever see again.

"Hello, my name is Shiratori Urara. It a pleasure to meet you." The granddaughter of Shoutaro Shiratori stated as she introduced herself to the class. Keima was shocked to see her after ten years, and she looked the same as she did when the loose soul entered her heart and made her into a young adult. Keima shifted his gaze to the last person and finally realized what the cube did.

"Ah, Hello again everyone! I'm back and I'll be with you until the end of the year this time!" Jun Nagase had returned to shadow Nikaido once more for the last evaluation before she became a full fledged teacher.

"By the force." Keima stated as he saw these women. Tenri decide to take the seat directly behind Keima as it was available. He was about to say something when Urara appeared in front of him.

"Excuse me, are you by any chance Keima Katsuragi?" Urara said gaining the attention of the entire class.

"Yes, Shiratori-san, that is my name. How may I assist you?" Keima was suddenly handed a letter from her.

"My grandfather asked me to deliver this letter to you once I got to this school."

"Thank you." Keima stated as he took the letter and Urara took her seat. The God of conquest quickly looked at this letter and all it stated was that Shoutaro wanted Keima to watch over his Granddaughter in his stead while they were at school and if she needed any academy help, she would turn to him first.

The first class began without incident, but Keima was lost in his thoughts. He was trying to figure out why the cube brought these ladies to his school. Could it be just a coincidence, but that idea was quickly stomped out when the first lesson ended and Yui came to the classroom with two additional girls with her. The first was Nanaka Haibara, a shogi player enthusiast who was a previous conquest of Keima's. Next to her was Sumire Uemoto, a ramen enthusiast and owner of her family's Ramen restaurant.

 _"All of my conquest aside from Ri_ _eko and Hinoki are now attending Maijima Academy. What the hell is this damn cube planning."_ Keima was 100% certain that this cube was the reason so many things were happening around him. He started to wonder if his grandfather was created by the cube itself. When lunch started, Keima made a dash for the roof. Once he was on the roof, Keima brought out the Cube of Destiny and it began to float.

"Keima-kun?!" Tenri said as she followed her friend and saw the cube floating in front of him. Suddenly the cube projected some sort of screen, the words 'Please Select An Ability'.

The cube had two options on thescreen. The first was Teleportation, while the second one was passive regeneration. It appeared that the cube wasn't gonna put away the hologram screen until he made a choice. Keima thought momentarily and suddenly remember's Toyo's words.

 _"There are many rumors surrounding this cube, but one thing is for certain, it has the power to change reality itself. It can cause anything from giving its users unnatural abilities to tearing open portals to different dimensions."_

 _"So it's finally changing reality."_ Keima thought to himself before he decided to pick regeneration. The cube began to spin and unleashed it blue energy waves once more. The waves engulfed Keima and his body was no longer sore. Keima noticed that the cube was still spinning. And soon it unleashed another barrage of blue energy ways the traveled through the walls.

 _ **Meanwhile with Chihiro.**_

Chihiro was enjoying her lunch with other members of the 2-B pencils. The light music group were enjoying their meals together, when Chihiro suddenly grabbed her head and began to have visions of her on the Akanemaru with Keima while it was raining.

 _"It will be alright. You can_ _do it. You can do it, Chihiro. And whenever you start to worry, I'll be there to help." Kemal stated after he stole her first kiss._

"Why on earth did I forget?" Chihiro said as all the memories she had with Keima were coming back. However she wasn't the only one. Across the academy several girls were coming to the realization that there was something missing to their lives and finally remembered just who had help them during their time of need.

 _ **Back with Keima.**_

The young Jedi senses a major shift in the force and began to wonder what was going on. He knew that whatever that cube did, he wasn't gonna like it. Tenri saw the tense look on Keima's face. it was clear that he was troubled by something. Diana ordered her to make a move on the boy as this was her chance to get closer to him. Keima suddenly felt someone grabbing his hand, he looked down and saw Tenri holding his hand.

"Tenri?"

"I refuse to let you be alone anymore Keima-kun." Tenri said with all her courage.

"But I rejected you in my letter."

"And I refuse to allow that letter be the ending. I will pick my own ending." Keima could see that Tenri was on the verge of fainting. These action were taking a lot out of her and he respected that she was willing to leave her comfort zone to such a degree. Tenri suddenly felt Keima's hand shifting and soon found that their fingers were intertwined with one another's. She began to turn an impressive shade of red, and was on the verge of fainting when Keima spoke.

"Tenri, you really want to be by my side, don't you?" Tenri could only nod her head as a response.

"I should have guess, that because I haven't made a choice all of you would continue to go after me. Tenri, thank you. I can see now that I was quite foolish in trying to keep all of you out of the loop. You're just keep pursuing me until I cave in. So I'll tell you everything along with the other tomorrow, I promise." Tenri still wasn't used to Keima sudden shift in character, but was beyond happy and felt like she was floating in the air. She kept calm as she wanted to enjoy this moment with Keima for as long as he'd allowed it.

Keima was using his free hand to catch up on his massive gaming backlog thanks to being away for an entire month, but he had to admit, he did enjoy spending time with Tenri, but would he be able to truly bring her or the other girls happiness, or would they suffer and be hurt like Chihiro. Not this time, unlike in his game, the real world does not have set parameters, and normally this would be one of the things that he would use to prove that the gaming world was better, but he realized something.

He could set the parameters himself. He could change the game crappy called reality to his advantage and give all these girls the happy ending they deserved. His number one goal now was no longer to please only his selfish desires, he had to help out these woman who now were smitten with him. And whether that was with him, or to walk a path with a different partner, that was yet to be seen, but he had until he graduated to figure it out. The two continued to hold hands for the remainder of lunch until they had to go back to class.

 _ **End of chapter.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_ _ **H**_ _ **ello everyone, I decided to make this fanfiction when it popped into my head. I didn't really know how to categorize it as it will be a multiple universe fanfiction, like my operation B.L.A.Z.E. which is why I'm hoping you're reading this. I WANT suggestions for universes that Keima and his crew should visit. I'm thinking about sending him to the fallout universe with one of the girls for the first arc, but after that I want to know what you think he should be sent to. Feel free to send me a PM with your suggestion, or a review. Anyway, Till next time.**_


	2. Fate

_**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Fate.**_

 _ **Inside of class 2-B.**_  
Tenri and Keima had made their way back to class 2-B after spending lunch on the roof. Once inside the classroom, Keima noticed that four women were staring at him. Jun, Urara, Asami, and Chihiro were all looking at the boy the moment he walked in and immediately looked away once they made eye contact with Keima. He sensed that they were troubled through the force. Jun and Asami were flustered, Urara looked at him with great interest, and Chihiro was seemingly angry, but he could tell that the anger wasn't directed at. It was as if she was frustrated with herself. There was only one logical reason he could up to and it wasn't good.

"Tenri, we have a serious problem on our hands." Keima whispered to the girl.

"Eh?" Tenri said as she didn't catch that what Keima meant.

"I think things are about to become significantly more…complicated." Keima Said as the two now sat down waiting for class to begin. Since it was Kodama class, the Jedi brought out his PFP and began to play, much to the teacher's dismay. Throughout the class Keima sensed the four women staring at him periodically, he was hopeful that they wouldn't try to talk to him in between the lesson breaks or try and talked to him at home. Luckily the day proceed normally, however throughout the remainder of the day as he moved around the school, he did notice that several past conquest did look at him with a tornado of emotions. Anything ranging from joy, to anger, to sorrow, and sadness.

As the final bell rang signaling the end of the day, the Jedi in training pack up his bag and left the school building before anyone could ask him any questions. Keima, while playing his PFP, waited at the gates until he saw who he was waiting for.

"Tenri!" The boy said getting the girls attention.

"Keima-kun?! I thought you went home?" The black haired girl said in shock as she saw her childhood friend playing his games at the gates.

"Let's go." Keima said as he walked towards their homes. The two walked in silence as Tenri was too nervous to say some and Keima played his games. Midway through the walk, Keima spoke up.

"Hey, Tenri, how was your first day at Maijima academy?"

"Oh, I'm doing well. It's nice being in the same class are you, Eri-chan, Kanon-san, Chihiro-san, and Ayumi-san." Tenri stated to the boy who was still on his PFP.

"I'm glad you're fitting in so well already."

"We're you worried about me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I worry about the people I hold dear to me." Keima said with a smile as he looked at his childhood friend who was now yet another shade of red Keima didn't know was possible for a human to be.

 _"I'm some he holds dearly?"_ The girl thought to her herself as she struggled to keep herself composed. The two continued to walk until they were close to their homes, but Keima suddenly put his PFP away and reached for an item in his back. He pulled out one of his lightsabers hilts and ignited the green blade.

"Identity yourself!" Keima ordered as he pointed the blade into what appeared to be thin air, but much to Tenri and Diana surprise, some did revealed themselves. They saw a familiar purple haired demon of new hell.

"How did you know I was here and with that glow stick?" Haqua asked as she appeared after removing the invisibility that her Hagoromo gave her. Once Keima saw who it was, he immediately extinguish the green blade of plasma.

"Sorry about that Haqua, I didn't know what your present felt like. Hey! You two over there! You can come down as well!" Keima said as he pointed to what Tenri thought was empty sky, but soon two more figures appeared next to Haqua. The dark skin demon Nora Floriann Leoria and Rimyuel, who Keima knew as Akari Kurakawa, revealed themselves.

"It appears you've learned some new tricks." Nora said as she began to look at the young Katsuragi and noticed that he looked slightly different.

"So what business does new hell have with me. My contract is over." Keima asked as he wanted to know why these people were observing him.

"New hell has assigned several agents to watch over you." Rimyuel said to the boy.

"Why?" Keima immediately asked.

"We believe that Satyr may come after the goddesses and you again. As such new hell has placed you all under observation until the threat has been dealt with." Rimyuel responded.

"So why were you here Haqua. You obviously have a second object since you could have watched me from afar. So let's cut to the chase." Keima asked as he looked at the purple haired demon.

"Where's Elsie. I need to speak to her." Keima noticed that Haqua looked very confused and had a slightly scared look to her face. Keima realize that Haqua's memories of Elsie had returned.

"So your memories also were restored." Keima stated.

"So you knew I forgot?!"

"I'm afraid it's not my place to tell you why you forgot about Elsie. Unfortunately she's at band practice and won't be available until later. You're more then welcome to stay and wait for her at my home." Keima said as he continued to walk back to his home. He was followed by the trio of demons, and Tenri/Diana, who wanted to know if new hell had any leads on who might attack them.

 _ **At The Katsuragi resid**_ _ **ence.**_

"Here you go." Keima said as he offered the his four guest some refreshments. He had made a batch of his astounding coffee and offered them some cake his mother gave out from the cafe. It was on the house of course seeing how her darling son finally brought home some guest at a normal time unlike last time. Mari was quite pleased to see Haqua again after some time. The demons and Tenri commented on how good Keima's coffee was and continued to enjoy the snack.

"So while we're waiting for Eri, why don't you explain to me, why new hell needs to protect me?"

"We still haven't found all the members of Satyr and it is assumed that they will attempt to capture the goddesses once again. Until we know for certain we are to be watch over you. Because of the relationship between the goddesses, their host, and you it is inevitable that they will come for you."

"I understand. So Nora, Haqua, and you have been assigned to watch me. Is three demons at once really necessary. That seems like overkill to me."

"Well you disappear for over a month and suddenly reappeared, so we wanted to be safe in case something had happened." Nora stated as she motion Keima to give her another piece of cake. Keima complied and gave her another piece.

"So you're worried that Satyr got a hold of me and possibly brainwash me I'm guessing. Well worry not. I was simply training with my grandfather in the mountains in order to prepare me for the trials that this device will put me through." Keima said as he brought out the cube of destiny, which peaked the interest of the demons.

"What the heck is that?" Haqua asked.

"It's some sort of mystical cube with the power to change reality and I'm stuck with it now." The young Jedi stated to the group.

"May we take it back with us to hell and study it." Rimyuel suggested as the ominous blue glow did not sit well with her.

"I would allow it, but the cube is bound to me. Even if I were to hand it over, it would just appear back in my hands, after leaving my side for an unspecified amount of distance." Keima said.

"Then will you be willing to give us information you already have on the device."

"I will, however not at this time."

"Hey, what gives? Why can't you just tell us right now?" Nora said as she was now slightly interested, and didn't like to be left hanging.

"The goddesses host will be arriving here tomorrow for meeting where I will be disclosing my information on everything that has happened to me recently and my grandfather will be here as well. I'm sure once you hear my information, you'll want to ask him several questions." Keima finished as the group now waited for Eri to return. The group had to only wait around 45 minutes before they heard the door opening.

"I'm home!" Eri cheered as she greeted her family. She walked into the kitchen only to drop her book bag when she saw who was sitting at the counter. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the three demons of new hell there.

"What?" Eri clearly stated in shock. The former demon was suddenly hugged by a crying purple hair demon.

"Elsie! I'm so sorry!" Haqua cried as she embraced her friend. "I'm sorry I forgot about you!" Haqua managed to say in between her tears.

"Haqua! Gomen! I'm sorry for making you forgot about me!" Eri said which instantly cause Haqua to look up to her with shock and betrayal in her eyes.

"Elsie, start talking now!" Keima knew that this wasn't gonna end good, so he headed for his room and decided to tackle his massive gaming backlog he had.

 _ **A few hours later.**_

Keima was currently testing out his God of Conquest mode v2. His set up now included 12 tv monitors and he was using the force to hold up 5 PFPs. With his new found abilities and increase in reflexes, he was clearing games faster than before. In about 2 hours, he had already cleared 10% of his gaming backlog, but for this version of God of Conquest mode to work, he needed full concentration on his games and that was shattered when a certain girl entered his room.

"You're such a meanie!" Eri shouted as she came into the room. Keima almost dropped the five floating PFPs, but he kept his cool and was able to grab them before they hit the floor. He quickly saved on all his consoles, before he diverted his full attention to his little sister.

"I take it the others left." Keima received a nod from his sister as a sign of confirmation.

"So, why did you make Haqua forget about you? I understand altering the memories of my mother and father, but why Haqua? She was your best friend." Keima asked as he want to know the reason for Eri's action. She loved Haqua like a sister.

"Nii-sama said you didn't want to do anything with new hell, so I decided that if I wanted to stay by your side, I decided that it would be best if new hell forgot about me completely, but I guess I failed." Eri said with a sad smile on her face. She was suddenly flicked in the head by Keima.

"Ow~ what was that for?"

"You're really dumb Eri. I may not wanted to have anything to do with new hell, but I would hate it more, if you gave up such a great friend like Haqua for me. But I know your heart was in the right place so I'll give you a reward." Keima moved and gave a light peck on the Eri's cheek, much to the shock of the young girl.

"NII-SAMA! W-W-What was that for?!" Eri was currently giving out a blush that could give Tenri a run for her money. Keima gave out a small laugh at her reaction.

"I wanted to reward my hard working sister for all of her efforts. Did you hate it?"

"What? No! It's just- ah, my heart wasn't ready for that." Eri said as she was still flustered. Keima calmed her down a bit by rubbing the top of her head.

"Eri, we need to talk seriously. I think it was the cube that restored Haqua's memories, but she isn't the only one. When I returned to class is sensed conflicted emotions with Chihiro, Urara, Asami, and Nagase-sensei. I think my past conquests have regained their memories."

"EH?!"

 _ **The n**_ _ **ext day.**_

"We're heading out!" Keima said as he and Eri put on their shoes and headed to school together.

"Eri-chan wait." Mari said as Keima exited the door.

"Would you be a dear and put these up in your school. I got permission from the school to advertise our café. See if we can get business booming from the younger generation." Mari said. Eri took a look at one of the fliers and saw that Café Grandpa was offering a 10% discount on customers presenting a Maijima academy school id. Eri told her mother that she would put the fliers up and rushed to meet up with Keim and Tenri.

Eri and Keima had discussed their plan of attack and decided that they had to confront the goddesses about this situation, but that would mean revealing how many girls Keima had conquered. That was a sacrifice he would have to make, he just hoped that Vulcan wouldn't kill him.

Keima, Elsie, and Tenri were almost towards the gates of Maijima academy when Keima suddenly stopped. He noticed that Minami Ikoma was waiting at the gate and it was clear that she was looking for someone. Keima was starting to wish he picked teleportation over the regeneration.

"Dammit, I'm gonna have to sneak in. I'll see you two in class." Keima said as he used the force to jump over the wall nearby them, gaining access to the school's courtyard. He suddenly noticed that up on the third floor windows, he saw Kusunoki Kasuga scanning the courtyard from the third floor of the academy. He noticed that thanks to the raising sun, shadow cast from the wall was just large enough for him to hide his body. Using Force Speed, he made a mad dash through the shadows and made it it toward the side of the academy with said senior unaware of his passage. He breathed a sigh of relief and continued his way to class.

On the way to class, Keima was able to avoid being seen by Nanaka, Sumire, Mio, and Aoba, who was otherwise known as the Mai-hime. As soon as he entered class 2-B, he was met with several pairs of eyes staring at him. He just ignore them for now and would discuss a plan of attack once the goddesses were aware and could possibly help. Maybe they could do a memory alterations like new hell, they were goddesses after all. He noticed that Kanon was not in class and figured that she was busy with her job as an idol. He was hoping that she would be available this afternoon. He really didn't want to have to repeat himself with the information he was going to give the goddesses plus Chihiro, who knew there would be pain both physically and mentally with her.

The day went by fairly uneventful. There was the occasional instance where Keima was force to hide when one of the former conquest nearly approached him. And midway through his lunch, the young Jedi received a call from his grandfather warning him that one of the sensors around the system was tripped, by an unknown object. It could have been something as simple as an asteroid however Toyo was adamant that if he found anything he should contact him immediately. Keima stared at the clock and noticed that there was only minutes left. The moment bell rung, Keima ran.

Once he was out of the school, the God of Conquest, decided to pick up a few new games that had just came out, as he still had some time until the goddesses, with Chihiro, would be at his family's café and he wouldn't be able to leave the house tomorrow as his father would be finally returned home from his business trip.

 _ **A little later.**_

Keima was in pure bliss at the moment. For the first time in a while he was able to have his life return to what it once was. After looking at all the recent releases, Keima had grabbed a total of 43 games and took them to the cashier. Said employee gave Keima a surprise look when he brought up all the games, but he began to ring up his purchase.

As Keima brought out his wallet, he began to sense a great darkness. The darkness he felt could only be described as anger, hatred, and terror. The area around him began to feel much colder and he towards the source of the darkness and for a moment, he noticed a dark hooded figure, but he pretended to not notice it. If his worst fears were true, he needed to get out of the city and contact his grandfather.

"Sir. Sir!" The cashier said trying to get Keima's attention.

"Oh, sorry about that." Keima said as he paid for his games and took the bags full of games. Once he exited the store, Keima began to move towards the closest train station. On the way there, Keima sensed that this dark presence was remaining at the same distance. He purchase a ticket and climb on board the train. He sensed that this dark figure was indeed following him.

 _ **Meanwhile at Café Grandpa.**_

Mari was currently watching over her café. It had been a slow day today, but she was in a very happy mode. She couldn't wait for her husband to come home tomorrow and shower him with her affection. She was happy humming a tune while cleaning the counter when Eri arrived home.

"I'm home mom!" Eri cheered.

"Welcome home. How was your day?" Mari asked.

"It was great. We're gonna have a few friends come over, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not Eri-chan. I'll make dinner for them." Mari said.

"I'll come and help." Eri stated as she went inside the home section of the house and began to prepare the ingredients. The first to arrive was Tenri, as she loved the closest. She greeted Mari and went to meet up with Elsie. The next to arrive were Ayumi, Chihiro, and Yui. They greeted Mari and headed toward the private section of the house. Soon arrived Shiori and Tsukiyo who, like those previously, greeted the hostess, and joined their friends. The next to come in were Haqua and Nora. Rimyuel was currently guarding Keima and would arrive later.

It was several minutes until Mari saw yet another Maijima student, however she seemed a lot younger than the others that had come before her. Mari noticed that she seemed nervous and was looking around. Minami Ikoma was wondering if this was in fact Keima's house. The café owner had the last name Katsuragi, but that wasn't a guarantee that this was Keima's family. Katsuragi wasn't a unique name by any means.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Mari asked the young student.

"Um, I'm looking for Katsuragi-senpai? Is he here?" Minami was able to say.

"Oh, Keima-kun. He's not here right now, but you're more than welcome to wait for him. Just go through that door." Mari pointed to the door that led to the residential section of the house.

"Thank you." Minami said as she moved towards the door and surprised the other who were waiting for Keima.

Mari then noticed that several more Maijima academy girls arrived, all of them asking for Keima. Mari was surprised to see all these girl and wondered if she had enough food for such a large crowd.

 _ **Meanwhile with Eri.**_

Eri had began to prepare the meal for their meeting and she was soon joined by her grandfather Toyo, who was looking for a chance to bond with his granddaughter. They were soon joined by Tenri, then the three band member. Toyo sensed that the new brown hair girl, that he wasn't familiar with, was greatly disturbed emotionally, but he ignored it for now. The next to appear were Tsukiyo and Shiori who didn't say much as they sat near the group. When Haqua and Nora arrived, the group now had to wait for Kanon, who messaged them say that she would be able to come and should be there in a few minutes. When they heard the door open, they assume it was Kanon, but that was when a girl that the group, minus Eri, didn't recognize.

"Um? Can we help you young ma'am?" Toyo asked the younger girl.

"Ano, I was told I could wait for Katsuragi-senpai here." Minami said surprising the group. Toyo instantly thought that this girl was related to Keima's former contract.

"Eri, is this girl?" Toyo asked. He received a nod from Eri confirming his suspicions and moved towards the girl.

"Young ma'am, you are more then welcome to wait for my grandson. Please have a seat." Toyo said as he offered a warm smile to younger woman. A smile appeared on the middle schooler's face and she joined the others. She soon introduce herself to the others and wonder why there were so many other girls here already.

The door opened again, again, and again and each time it was a girl that Eri recognize. Finally Eri realize that all of the previous loose soul host had regained their memories like Keima had speculated. She knew things were noting going to be pretty when Keima arrived.

 _ **Meanwhile with Kei**_ _ **ma.**_

The young Jedi was now in the woods just outside of Maijima city. He continued to walk until he found an open area in the woods and placed his bag full of games and his backpack underneath a tree. Keima took off his red school coat, before he pulled out the two black hilts of his lightsabers and turned around to see a man wearing a black cloak. Keima could see that the man underneath the hood was not human, but a near human specie, a Mirialan to be exact. He noticed the man had green skin, distinct markings on his face, and glowing sulfuric yellow eyes. The two of them looked at each other and Keima was the one to break the silence.

"So any chance you'll just leave?" Keima said in Galactic basic, hoping the man would possibly leave.

"Young Jedi, tell me where jammer is located, and I will grant you a swift death." The man said in basic. Keima knew that his grandfather had placed a large Communication jammer that made the entire system and several surrounding systems into a blackout zone for long distance interstellar communications. The only thing that can make calls to the republic was Toyo's flagship that was station behind Saturn. Keima didn't know where the main jammer was on the planet, but if this Sith destroyed the jammer, then he could call in an invasion and this planet would be defenseless.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that information."

"Then you are of no use to me." While the man was speaking, Keima pushed reached for his communicator, but before he could press the button to call for his grandfather, the Sith raised his hand and force lightning arced from his fingertips. Keima ignited one of his lightsabers and blocked the incoming attack, however Keima didn't expect the attack to be so powerful and the force from the attack knocked out the communicator in his hand. Keima saw his communicator fly up and was taken by the Sith and he inspected the device, before he crushed it with his bare hand.

"Great." Keima said as he ignited his second lightsaber. The cloaked man removed his cloak and reached for the lightsaber hilt on his belt. He ignited a red blade of plasma and charged at Keima, who had taken a defensive position.

The Sith open with a rapid barrage of swings, to which Keima blocked the attacks. His defense wasn't perfect, but it was able to keep up with the Sith's rapid barrage of attack. The Sith and Keima locked their blades together, and the Sith began to talk.

"For an apprentice, you're quite pathetic." Keima remember that his master told him that the Sith used intimidation and fear in order to make their opponents falter and become easier to defeat. Keima paid no attention to the Sith's remarks as he was focused on keeping the blades of plasma away from his face, but they were inching ever closer to Keima's face as the Sith was clearly stronger. The only reason he wasn't instantly overpowered was thanks to the force augmenting his physical prowess.

As Keima struggled to keep the blade from coming closer, someone appeared behind the black robes alien. Rimyuel had finally intervened and brought out her scythe. Just as the scythe was about to make contact, Rimyuel felt her blade become frozen in the air. She attempted to move away, but suddenly found herself being lifted up into the air. She soon began to gasp for air and reached for her neck in an attempt to grab what was choking her, but she soon found nothing. Rimyuel tried to use her Hagoromo, but it was cut by the red blade of plasma before it could even be used to free her.

"Akari!" Keima watched in horror as he saw the Sith using the force to choke Rimyuel, but he quickly noticed that the Sith now only had one hand on his lightsaber. With a burst of strength, thanks to the force, Keima pushed away the Sith's lightsaber and unleashed a blast of force lightning much to the shock of the Sith, who thought such a power was not attainable by a Jedi.

The Sith was stunned, felt a section of his body go numb. He tried to recover, but he slipped on a patch of dirt that was wet, falling on his face. The blast of force lightning would have been enough to kill him, but Keima didn't want to kill him if possible.

Keima rushed over to the Rimyuel, who was coughing, and offered his assistant, but before he could offer his hand, the Sith blasted the duo with a torrent of force lightning. Keima was able to raise his lightsabers and catch the incoming lightning, protecting the two of them.

"Akari, I'm going to distract him. As long as he's focusing on me, you should be able to land an attack." Keima said as he knew that if he could divert the Sith's attention, he shouldn't be able to focus on Rimyuel with the force.

Keima looked towards the Sith, before said Sith made a dash towards his Jedi counterpart. Keima took up a defensive position and prepare for the incoming attack. As the sith began his rapid barrage of powerful strikes, Keima was trying to find an opening, but it was clear the Sith was a far better duelist and far more experienced. But their was one advantage Keima had. His connect with the force was significantly stronger than most force sensitive. It was highly probable that Keima could overpowered the Sith in terms of force powers, he had done it once and he would do it again. Now he just needed an opening.

While waiting for an opening, the Sith broke through Keima's defense and delivered a strike towards his face that would have been fatal, had the young Jedi not moved away, but he didn't come out unscathed. Keima felt an intense burning sensation on his face right next to his left eye, but it soon subsided and the young Jedi focused on blocking the Sith's attack. The two force users locked their blades together in a bind, but Keima noticed a look of shock on the Sith face and finally found his opening.

The attacking Sith noticed that only one of Keima's green lightsabers was locked with his single red blade. That was when he noticed Keima left hand extend towards him, before he was blasted with an immensely powerful force push. The Sith was sent flying back and made contact with a nearby tree. Keima noticed that the Sith was getting up and Rimyuel charged towards him.

"No wait!" Keima shouted, but the Sith already had captured her with the force. Without a moment of hesitation, Keima threw his lightsabers towards the Sith. It all happened in the blink of an eye, Keima's lightsabers raced towards the Sith as he held Rimyuel, and began to close his fist. But before he could crush the demon's throat, the first saber, Keima threw, severed the Sith's right hand. He screamed in pain as his brain received the messages from his nerves that his right hand was no longer there and lost his focus in the force. Rimyuel, with her new found freedom, struck the Sith with her scythe, but with the change of her position, she was now in the path of the second green saber. With no time and due to Keima's lack of experience with using the force in battle, the only thing he could do was alter the trajectory of the lightsaber's path. He was able to save Rimyuel from a gruesome fate, his lightsaber was now on a path with the Sith's neck.

The hot green blade of plasma easily decapitated, the male Mirialan. As the Sith's body hit the floor and his head rolled away, the reality of the situation finally hit Keima. He was just taken away a life for the first time. The God of conquest felt sick to his stomach and his legs couldn't support his weight. He fell to his knees and began to empty the content of his stomach on the ground. Rimyuel immediately rushed to his side and asked repeatedly what was wrong, but she received no response. Keima brought up his right hand and stare at it as it wouldn't stop shaking. Soon, Rimyuel's words began to fade, as did Keima's sight as he was losing concessions from the stress he was facing. Once his concession faded, he fell forward into a puddle of his own puke, leaving Rimyuel to deal with him.

 _ **Later on, Katsuragi reside**_ _ **nts.**_

Toyo and Eri were now looking at a total of 19 additional people inside of the living room and kitchen. Currently, Ayumi Takahara, Mio Aoyama, Kanon Nakagawa, Shiori Shiomiya, Kusunoki Kasuga, Chihiro Kosaka, Jun Nagase, Tsukiyo Kujou, Minami Ikoma, Sumire Uemoto, Nanaka Haibara, Yui Goido, Urara Shiratori, Tooru Amami, Asami Yoshino, Aoba Fuse, Haqua du Lot Herminium, and Nora Floriann Leoria we sitting all next to one another. Of these guest, 17 of them were former conquest with 11 of them recently regaining their memories of said conquest.

Kanon was the last one to arrive due to her duties as an idol, but needless to say, she was shocked to see all the other girls as were the other girls who didn't know about the loose souls. To them, the most famous idol just appeared in the home of the otamegane. Toyo looked around the room and could sense the turmoil in the room. The air was thick and no one was speaking. Eri was bring out refreshments for the group, when they began to hear frantic knocking on the front door.

"I'll get it." Haqua said as she moved towards the door. She open the door and let out a loud gasp as she saw Rimyuel carrying an unconscious Keima on her back.

"What happen?!" Toyo said as he rushed towards Rimyuel and took Keima off of her. Rimyuel pulled out three lightsabers from her coat and Toyo took the one he didn't recognize. He headed towards his room and activated the medical droid he brought inside the home, when he first moved in. The droid began a series of test on the unconscious boy. From what To

End of chapter.

 _ **Author note: Hey guys, thanks for checking out this story. I'm really happy with the feedback I got Xellos540. I take what you said and use it to improve the story from here on out. So if you liked his chapter or had some issues with it, any feedback is welcomed as I want to improve this story. Also any universe you want to see? Feel free to message me or leave a review, so far we got Fallout and Muv-luv.. Till next time.**_


End file.
